Stuck Like Glue
by BMWWfreak
Summary: Doctor and Rose take a few minutes to listen to a song. 10/Rose Fluff! Songfic.


**Another songfic, this time from a song called "Stuck Like Glue" by Sugarland. Sorry if the song starts a bit late in the chapter.**

**I OWN NOTHING!**

**Enjoy!**

He was so bored. He couldn't find anything to do since Rose was staying with her mom for a while. She'd been gone almost a week now, and he was beginning to miss her more and more.

He strolled throughout the TARDIS, skipping over anything that reminded him of his Rose. Which, he found out quite quickly, was impossible. Anything and everything in his TARDIS reminded him of Rose. The wall color, which she had oh so innocently commented about. The stain on the floor when he scared her coming around the corner and she had spilled her tea, and neither of them bothered to clean it up. He even found her slipper, which she had thrown at him when he was chasing her with pie, the same pie that she had thrown at him when he entered the kitchen one day. He had been determined to get her back for it, so he grabbed the pie and chased her all the way to her room with it. She threw her slipper at him, but she had been laughing so hard she missed by four feet. He picked the slipper up, and smiled. He started to hear music play, and then it stopped. It started again, and then stopped. It was different music every time it started playing, he noticed. He put pink fluffy slipper in one of his bigger-on-the-inside pockets and started towards the music.

His ears led him to Rose's room, and he was confused. She was gone, why was music emanating from there? He pulled out his sonic screwdriver and held it at the ready. He kicked open the door and pointed the screwdriver in the room.

"What in the world?" Rose exclaimed, holding her chest.

"Oh," he said simply, putting his weapon away. "Sorry."

"No problem...?"

"Whats with the music?" he asked, sitting on her bed next to her abruptly.

"Just listening to some music because I was bored."

"Bored? In the TARDIS?" He stared at her in disbelief. He shook his head, and continued on. "I thought you were staying with your mom?"

"I had enough of her and her boyfriend for a while. I knew you hadn't left yet, so I just came back."

He nodded, and she continued.

"I went into a room I'd never seen before and found some CD's." She made a motion to the CD player on her bed next to her.

"Well, lets hear it, then," he said, standing and taking his coat off, sitting back down and leaning back on his elbows.

She pressed play.

_Mm, better. Mm, better._

The tune was catchy, and Rose laughed at him when he moved his head from side to side with the beat.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing..."

_Absolutely no one who knows me better._

Rose leaned back next to him, although she wasn't propping herself up. Noticing this, Doctor laid down next to her. Both of the pairs' legs were hanging off the bed.

_No one that can make me feel so good._

Doctor smirked and looked at Rose. He wiggled his eyebrows playfully.

"What?" she said.

"Is this our song? I think it is," he said, nodding.

She shook her head, laughing. He sure was playful today. But maybe he was right...

_How did we stay so long together?_

_When everybody,  
>Everybody said we never would.<em>

"See?" he said, elbowing her lightly in the ribcage. She elbowed back, laughing again. Oh yes, this was much better then listening to her mom rant about the Doctor, and how he was unsafe.

_And just when I,  
>I start to think they're right,<br>That love has died._

"Aw," Doctor said sadly.

She elbowed him, in hopes it would silence him just for a minute.

_There you go making my heart beat again,  
>Heart beat again, heart beat again!<em>

"They should change the lyrics from 'heart' to 'hearts'," he said.

"You're so hyper today, you know that?"

"Am not."

_There you go making me feel like a kid,  
>Won't you do it and do it one time.<em>

"No, see, I don't have to make you feel like a kid, you already act like one!" she said, propping herself up on one of her elbows and facing him. He propped himself up the same way, facing her.

"Whatever!"

_There you go pulling me right back in,  
>Right back in, right back in.<em>

_And I know I'm never letting this go,  
>I'm stuck on you!<em>

"Like a bug!" the Doctor sang.

"Oh my gosh..." Rose laughed.

_Whoa-oh, whoa-oh,  
>Stuck like glue!<br>You and me baby,  
>We're stuck like glue!<em>

"We're stuck like glue!" he sang again.

She was laughing hard at the sound of him trying to sing.

_Some days I don't feel like trying.  
>Some days you know I wanna just give up.<em>

"Like when you were sick that one—"

"Shh! Just listen," she begged.

_When it doesn't matter who's right,  
>Fight about it all night,<br>Had enough._

"We don't fight," he said.

She gave up on making him shut up.

_You give me that look,_

He gave her a look, a mix between playfulness and...flirting?

_I'm sorry baby let's make up.  
>You do that thing that makes me laugh,<em>

He apparently saw this as an opportunity to tickle her nonstop.

"Ah! Stop, oh please..." she begged, barely understandable through her laughs. She finally fought off his hands and started listening again.

_And just like that.  
>There you go making my heart beat again,<br>Heart beat again, heart beat again!  
>There you go making me feel like a kid,<em>

"Don't say it!"

_Won't you do it and do it one time.  
>There you go pulling me right back in,<br>Right back in, right back in!_

Doctor, obviously bent on acting out the song, pulled her over and somehow managed to have her facing away from him, her back to his stomach. He had his arm tightly wrapped around her waste, and she could feel his warm breath on her neck.

_And I know I'm never letting this go._

And she knew he wasn't.

_I'm stuck on you!_

"Like a bug!" She sang it this time.

_Whoa-oh, whoa-oh,  
>You almost stay out.<br>Two stuck together from the ATL!_

"A medical reference!" he said excitedly.

He still was holding on to her tightly.

_Feeling kinda sick,  
>Just a spoon full of sugar make it better real quick!<br>I say, whoa-oh, whoa-oh,_

Her hair was sprawled out on her neck. He leaned his head into it, and she could feel him laughing, but he didn't understand why.

_I say, whoa-oh, whoa-oh,  
>What'cha gonna do with that?<br>Whoa-oh, whoa-oh,  
>Come on over here with that!<em>

The CD stopped playing, and Rose hit it with her leg and it started again.

_Sugar sticky sweet stuff!  
>Come on give me that stuff!<br>Everybody want some,_

"I think she's talking about bananas," he said.

"You're full of it, Banana-Head."

"I take that as a compliment," he said, lifting his head from her hair to speak, only to return when he was finished.

_Melodies that get stuck,  
>Up in your head!<br>Whoa-oh, whoa-oh,  
>Up in your head!<br>Whoa-oh, whoa-oh,  
>Up in your head!<em>

"I hate when songs get stuck in my head," Rose commented.

_Whoa-oh, whoa-oh,  
>Stuck like glue!<br>You and me baby,  
>We're stuck like glue.<em>

And the song ended.

"You know," she said, turning her head to look him in the eyes. "I think that is our song."

"Told you."


End file.
